Thicker Than Blood
by Broken Prodigy Ryoma
Summary: AU Ryoma Echizen wasn't made for Seigaku. He didn't belong there. The school was slowly breaking him, and soon he wouldn't be able to be fixed. Can a chance meeting with a devil be his salvation? Or make him fall further into the dark pits of hell?


Category: Prince of Tennis

Genre: Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Family

Pairing: Ryoma /Yukimura

Sibling relationship: Ryoma/Akaya Kirihara,

Summary:AU Ryoma Echizen wasn't made for Seigaku. He didn't belong there. The school was slowly breaking him, and soon he wouldn't be able to be fixed. Can a chance meeting with a devil be his salvation? Or make him fall further into the dark pits of hell?

_**Chapter One:**_

Ryoma Echizen watched with bored eyes as the Seigaku boys tennis team ran laps around the tennis courts. He didn't really care what they were doing. He would normally be at tennis practice ifshe wasn't bored of being there. There was no challenge.

Not even watching them proved to be that entertaining either. Ryoma didn't have any friends really to hang out with either. It wasn't like he didn't try to make friends, but they were all to interested in knowing him, not the real him atleast. That and use him for his tennis skills.

It didn't take long for him to figure that out.

He then became the outcast. The one all the school looked down upon. They thought he was turning his back against the school. That he wasn't trying because he didn't want the school tennis team to win.

Ryoma mentally scoffed at that...sure he wasn't to fond on the school, and the people in it. It wasn't like he wanted them too lose though. He just didn't find them interesting enough to play, so he never joined the tennis team.

He never found the need to.

Taking a deep breath he sighed giving the tennis team a last look, '_I guess I'll take my leave.' _It wasn't like anyone noticed if he was gone...and his family let him do his own thing and didn't really care where he was as long as he got good grades and stayed out of trouble.

"Off to the public tennis courts I guess." Ryoma muttered out-load as he picked up his tennis bag and school bag to make his way out of the school.

Seigaku wasn't the school for Ryoma.

He didn't belong here...

Ryoma glanced back at the tennis courts one last time, before he disappeared, not noticing a pair of blue eyes watching him as he did so.

* * *

Ryoma watched the tennis match with interest, he hadn't seen someone play so...destructively before. A smirk curved its way onto his lips, the style of play was interesting.

So very _interesting._

He had only been here a few minutes and he was already interested. That didn't happen much. Nothing usually kept his interested anymore.

Ryoma smirked hearing the young boy yell at the older one on the court. It seemed like he was mad at not having much of a challenge.

" I cut practice for this match!" the boy snapped, eyes narrowed, "So stop playing around and start playing me..."

A smirk came to the boys face, it seemed more mocking though, "Or is this the best you can play..._weakling..."_

The teen snarled, and hit another ball, but it seemed useless, they were not very good serves. They were slow and didn't have much spin on them.

The game went fast, the teen not being able to score on the younger boy. The next thing Ryoma knew the bloody match came to an end.

"I win~" The boy smirked, eyes gleaming. Not caring he bloodied his opponent up. He was just someone in the way to him.

An obstacle waiting to be crushed.

"He lost...no way." a couple of boys murmured as they made their way onto the court.

"It seems like you are a devil like everyone says...with that horrid type of playing style" the one who said this helped the teen who was bloodied up helping him stand right on his two feet.

Ryoma wasn't really interested in their talk and gathered his bags he had put down while watching the game. He found the match amusing, but he didn't want to listen to 'tennis losing drama'.

Before he left though Ryoma saw the teen who went against the boy grab the boy and hit him a couple times, "Lets see if you liked getting bloodied up!"

Ryoma narrowed his eyes. He knew he shouldn't interfere it wasn't any of his business.

…...but there was something about the boy that drew him to the boy

Heaving a sigh he sat his bags down and made his way to the group face blank as he approached. None of them were paying attention to him, so when one of the guys was ready to take another punch at the kids face Ryoma lept in; kicked the one about to hit the other boys face, sending him back and letting go of the front of the kids shirt.

"What the hell!" sounded around them as Ryoma stepped between them and their pray.

"Mada Mada Dane..." Ryoma mutttered coldly, eyes locking with the perpetrator, "You need to learn not to be a sore loser..."

The man twitched, "Sore loser!..You didn't see what he was doing to me! So stay out of this you little Bastard!"

A cold smirk came to his face, making people around him shiver or take a step back, "I saw the whole thing actually...and he just has a different playing style than you...nothing else."

The teenager sputtered, " You call his play normal! Ha! He is a devil and needs to learn his place"

Ryoma didn't like where he was going and gave him a piercing cold look, "And you need to be put in yours... if you don't leave." The 'leave' was snarled out making the group jump.

On of his friends, stepped forward, "Come on..its not worth it. We can have out chance in the tournament."

The teen glared at his friend before nodding, and glared at Ryoma and the boy still on the ground, "You got lucky demon, next time you won't be. Just you wait."

With that the group left, leaving a wounded boy and Ryoma standing there.

Sighing, Ryoma turned around and looked at the boy who was bleeding. A look of concern on his face, "What's your name?" He had a feeling he was about his age...maybe a year old if he was guessing by looks.

The boy gave a grimacing smirk, "Akaya Kirihara..."

Ryoma gave a small smile, "Well Kirihara-san, lets get you back to your friends...ne? They must be worried...from what you made it sound like you snuck away for the day..."

The boy, Kirihara winced, "Hai...but I have a question..." His green eyes locked with Ryoma's gold cat like eyes.

"Hai?"

"Why did you save me?" He wanted to know, he had seen what he did to the other tennis player, yet he still saved him when his friends came.

Ryoma gave him a sincere smile, as he helped him up, letting him lean against him to get his footing, "Because...even devil's need protection once in awhile."

Letting him go, he made sure he kept his balance and looked down at him, "Now lets get you back before you worry more people...you are from Rikkai Dai right?" He gestured to his uniform.

"Hai..." he started to lead the way, Ryoma following behind him, "and thank you."

Nodding Ryoma kept close to him, not wanting him to fall if he lost balance, "No problem...I'll walk you to your school...just in case."

The two stayed in silence as they walked, both comfortable with one another as they walked.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Hope everyone liked the first chapter. I have been wanting to write a Yukimura/Ryoma for awhile..soo here. This was a xover but decided to change it..i'm not used to using males as leads...so if there are mistakes..sorry in advance..i tried to have everything correct!**_

_**Enjooooy~**_

_**Read and Review!**_


End file.
